No More Tears
by TearsAndRoses
Summary: When Kagome leaves Inuyasha, They confess their love for one another. But when Kagome returns 5 years later, her love for him dies, leaving him heartbroken. Will they ever get together, or will their love just be a memory from the past? [Modern era]
1. Memories

**_No More Tears_  
  
Prologue  
  
Memories**

****  
  
A/N- Yay! My first fanfic! . I don't think its that great...but watever. I suck at all this writing stuff, so it'll probably take a while for me to post up my next chapter. Sry. Ok ppl...R&R! Plz! It'll help me wid my writing too. The more reviews, good or bad-- good i hope, the faster i'll post up my next story...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not owe Inuyasha, never did, never will. So don't even think about sueing me. Well, i guess you could but u'd only get...uh...let's see...exactly $1.59 and my red scrunchie, so its not worth the time.

* * *

_'Inuyasha!'  
  
Who...who is that? That voice? It's so...familier.  
  
'Inuyasha!'  
  
'Who are you!?' cried Inuyasha, frantic to know who was calling his name.  
  
'Inuyasha!'  
  
There! There she is! Far in the distance, he could make out a figure. It was too far to see anything except a sillouhette of a slender, young girl. She seemed to be the same age as Inuyasha.  
  
'Do I...know you?' asked Inuyasha, suprised by the resemblance of this girl to someone else he once knew.  
  
'Inuyasha. Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why? Did you lie when you said you loved me five years ago? ' she cried.  
  
'No...it's not true. I meant everything I said. I...I swear! Believe me!'  
  
The girl stood there, not moving, nor responding. She was starting to get fuzzy in the darkness. A small clear, drop fell off her cheek.  
  
'No..don't cry...' whispered Inuyasha, stretching a trembling hand towards her.  
  
'Inuyasha...how could you forget me? Was I...was I so unimportant to you?' she spoke, her voice breaking.  
  
'No! It's not like that!' he cried out. She began to fade...first an arm disappearing into the darkness, then a leg...her whole body was melting into the shadows. 'Please wait!' He began running towards her, sprinting as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran, she continued to fade.  
  
'Don't forget me...Inuyasha. Remember my words, for they were true.' The girl disappeared completely, her body becoming one with the darkness.  
_  
'Noooo! WAAAIIITTT!' 

Inuyasha sprang up in his bed, drenched in a thin layer of persperation. It was....only a dream. After a few moments, he lay back down.  
  
It was a while before he fell asleep again.

* * *

It's been five years now...  
  
Five years without her, creating an emptiness in his heart that grew with each passing day. She had left that day, disappearing through the thick snow, supposedly to return. Although it had been five years, he could still paint a mental picture of her—raven black hair, as dark as the shadows floating across his room; smooth skin, with the paleness of the pearls; eyes, brown and piercing as she looked at you. But for every image that he recalled, he could remember nothing else. And, yes, even her name was lost to him.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes. He was still here, on his bed, facing the ceiling with blank and lonely brown eyes. Since she had left, he felt like his heart had been torn from his body and taken from him; and the girl was unwilling to return it. After her departure, he had moved into a mansion one block down. Every night he would be in his room, thinking about her, waiting for her to return.  
  
He strode quietly to his window, pulling back the silk drapery, peering into the dark, rainy night. As he fingered his long strands of black hair, he asked out loud, as if his questions could be answered,  
  
"Where are you? How could you leave me like this? Do I mean nothing to you now? Do you...do you not love me anymore?"  
  
----Flashback----  
  
_It was the middle of winter; Inuyasha was strolling along, thinking nothing, as always. Suddenly, he saw a figure stumble and fall. Racing to the girl, he recognized her.  
  
'What...what are you doing here at this time of night?' asked Inuyasha worriedly. 'You'll catch a cold. Come on, I'll take you back.' He pulled her up and gave her a reassuring smile. 'Come ON! You're going to get sick. I still have to see you tomorrow at school don't I?'  
  
'Inu-yasha," she whispered, tears glowing upon her pale face, illuminated within the darkness.  
  
'Why are you crying? What's wrong?' asked Inuyasha quietly. 'It's okay. It's just me. You can tell me.'  
  
'Inuyasha...'she repeated again.  
  
'Yes...?'  
  
''I...I'm so sorry. I'm leaving. I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be going to this school. And I...I won't be able to see...' she looked up with longing eyes, 'you.'  
  
'Why? I thought you loved me! I thought you'd always stay with me. I thought...'  
  
'It's true. I love you more than anything. But you have to forgive me. I'm not leaving for my sake. It's my mother. She's getting a job transfer. We're going to move to Kyoto, hopefully not for to long,' she said slowly, forcing a half smile. 'If we don't, I don't know what would happen to us.'  
  
'You don't need to tell me anymore. Just go. But remember-- no matter how long you're gone, I'll always stay here in Tokyo and wait for you.'  
  
She smiled. Her eyes brimmed with tears, full of sadness. And love.  
  
She ran over and threw her arms around his neck; he put his arms around her waist, pulling her in. They found each other's lips and they kissed. Time stood still for a moment as they shared that one last kiss, neither one wishing to pull away. Snow drifted around them, propelled by the wind into small circles of flurries. They stood inside that small hurricane of snow, sharing their last, bittersweet moment.  
  
'I love you Inuyasha' she whispered through the kiss, 'I promise you I'll come back.'  
  
'I love you too,' Inuyasha murmured back, 'come back soon...'  
  
'I will.' And with that, she left through the swirling snow.  
_  
----End Flashback----  
  
-To be continued...  
  



	2. She's Back

_**No More Tears**_  
  
**Chapter 1**

**She's Back**

**  
**  
Disclaimer: Damn, I really do hate disclaimers. I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me. End of discussion.  
  
A/N: Sorry people for updating so late. I started the 'Inuyasha Truth or Dare' but fanfiction deleted it, so I was a bit depressed and didn't feel like updating. But whatever. Here's the next chappie. Happy readings! _Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

"Oh shit I'm late!!" shouted Inuyasha, springing out of bed. "Sesshoumaru! You bastard! Why did you steal my fucking alarm clock?!?!"  
  
"Oh I'm soooooo sorry." Said Sesshoumaru sarcastically. "I just love seeing you make a fool out of yourself...and catching yourself a detention after school."  
  
"Why you...I'll get you when I come back."  
  
"If you come back at all," said Sesshoumaru under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!!!" shouted Inuyasha while trying to multi-task at getting on his black shirt and his baggy pants, getting his hair in tact, and throwing his school work into his backpack. He ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge and swallowed Sesshoumaru's breakfast in one gulp before sprinting out the door to his worst nightmare—school.  
  
Inuyasha was the hottest guy in school. I mean seriously! All the girls are like, literally DROOLING over him, but he would cuss them away. Despite his temper, his detentions and messy homework, he was actually an an A-ish student, although no one knew that.  
  
CRASH! Every morning Inuyasha would charge in, bulldozing down the front door.  
  
"I guess Inuyasha's here" said Mr. Myoga, as he was checking the attendance. Lets continue- "Rin?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Naraku"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kanna?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Yura?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Oh good! Everyone's here! Today we---Inuyasha take a seat please!---today we have a new transfer student from Kyoto. Come on in!"  
  
A tall, slender girl walked in slowly. Careful not to look up, she made her way to the front of the room. Her long raven, black hair hung down to her waist, against her pale skin.  
  
A tingle shot up Inuyasha's spine. _That looks like...is that...?  
_  
"It's okay. Don't be shy," said Mr. Myoga reassuringly. "Tell us a little bit about yourself." 

_That's the girl that left, five years ago. What is she doing back here now?_  
  
"My name is...Kagome..."  
  
_Ka-gome. That's right! Her name was Kagome! How could I have forgotten? Kagome...what are you doing back in Tokyo??_ Inuyasha questioned himself.  
  
"I used to live here in Tokyo," Kagome continued, "But my mother had a job transfer and we all went to live in Kyoto..." She looked up a bit and scanned the room. She let out a little gasp as her eyes landed on Inuyasha.  
  
_Those eyes...they haven't changed...they're beautiful..._  
  
"And now we've moved back here to Tokyo," continued Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha. "Hopefully we can stay for a long time."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. Now, why don't you take a seat next to that gentlemen right there," said Mr. Myoga, pointing to the seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay..." whipered Kagome quietly as she walked over silently. She looked up right into Inuyasha's eyes, her brown eyes shining with sorrow, as if there was something she needed to tell him.  
  
"Oh shit, Kagome..." muttered Inuyasha under his breath. "We really gotta talk."

"Hnn..." replied Kagome with a nod.

* * *

A/N: And there's the second chappie! Hoped you liked it...it wasn't all that great and a bit sudden with kagome appearing and all, but whatever. Hopefully I can update the next chapter a bit faster than this one, and a bit longer. Heh heh....Review!! Oh and...if any of you have any ideas for teacher's names, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me...cuz I suck at that kinda stuff. 


End file.
